Entre Prof et Agents
by SelphieSK
Summary: /DC1/ Regina a retrouvé le Dr Kirk comme prévu, et Gail se propose pour l'escorter jusqu'à Rick. Mais...


Notes :  
Tout d'abord, la dénégation (disclaimer en anglais) : je ne possède aucun des personnages cités ci-dessous, ils appartiennent tous à Capcom et d'ailleurs c'est tant mieux ! (moi j'ai rien à faire avec tout ça)  
Mouais, c'est ma première Fanfiction sur Dino Crisis (premier du nom). J'ai beaucoup aimé ce jeu. Bref, pas la peine de m'étaler, je voulais juste dire que l'action commence après que Gail et Regina aient mis la main sur Kirk. Vous remarquerez que les dialogues tirés du jeu sont un peu différents par rapport aux originaux, mais c'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas exactement de ce que disent les persos.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Entre Prof et Agents  
By Golden Selphie

  
"Je vais confier ce mec à Rick. Moi, j'ai une petite affaire à régler.  
- Une petite affaire à régler ?" répéta Regina lorsque Gail et Kirk se furent éloignés.

Quoique sceptique, la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas sur ce point obscur et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur en vue de remonter au rez-de-chaussée pour appeler l'hélicoptère.

"Une petite affaire à régler... Pitoyable comme excuse !" Edward ricana en se retournant pour faire face à Gail. Celui-ci demeura silencieux un instant, puis finit par lâcher ses deux mots fétiches :  
"Ferme-la."

Le scientifique sourcilla légèrement puis continua à avancer, vu que l'agent secret le menaçait à nouveau avec sa mitraillette.

"Qu'est-ce que votre 'gouvernement' me veut ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, plus pour faire parler Gail que pour obtenir des informations.  
"Ca ne me regarde pas," répondit-il. "Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te débrouilleras avec eux.  
- Borné avec ça..." remarqua Kirk en souriant. "Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer tirer d'un imbécile comme vous ?"

Gail appliqua le canon de son arme contre le dos du Prof :  
"Avance, et TAIS-TOI."

Edward baissa la tête et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche. Soudain, il aperçut en bas du mur maculé de sang d'en face un cadavre - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. A la vue de ce morceau d'un de ses anciens subalternes, il fut secoué par une folle envie de rire mais Gail lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur en le poussant brutalement, le forçant à faire volte-face sous peine de tomber. Un éclair traversa l'eau trouble de ses yeux bleus, mais son éternel sourire reparut bientôt. Il considéra l'agent secret d'un air dédaigneux et sembla perplexe, comme en train d'élaborer un plan. Gail regardait tour à tour les deux portes de la vaste salle où ils se trouvaient.

"Espèce d'intelligent, les deux mènent au même endroit," l'informa-t-il, puis, mine de rien, il recula légèrement ; mais Gail, en homme prudent, releva ce détail insignifiant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Kirk parut paniquer et sortit rapidement ses mains de ses poches pour les placer derrière son dos. Gail eut le temps de remarquer qu'il tenait un objet métallique dans sa main droite.

"Donne-moi ça !" lui ordonna-t-il en s'avançant.

Le Prof fit presque un bond en arrière mais Gail, plus intrigué qu'inquiet, imita instinctivement son mouvement, de sorte qu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Kirk.

Aussitôt, l'expression de ce dernier changea à nouveau et un sourire moqueur glissa entre ses lèvres. Il brandit le pistolet qu'il cachait derrière son dos et le braqua vers Gail.

"La triste réalité est que nous sommes gouvernés par des idiots, parce que c'est pas possible d'envoyer un con pareil à mes trousses, en espérant qu'il puisse me capturer... Tu ne crois pas, Gail ? Ou peut-être devrais-je dire Gay ?"

La stupéfaction de l'agent secret commença à se transformer en une colère sourde, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la résolution du problème qui mettait actuellement sa vie en péril.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?..." continua le chercheur au bout d'un court moment de silence. "Bien..."

Il arma son pistolet et visa la tête de Gail. A ce moment précis, un point rouge apparut au niveau du front de Kirk et descendit progressivement jusqu'à son cœur. Gail fixa ce point d'un air ahuri, de sorte qu'Edward baissa les yeux et le remarqua. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit que le point rouge provenait du viseur à infrarouge d'un fusil de Sniper et releva la tête. Il entrevit un homme allongé sur un des containers, un PSG1 entre les mains.

Il leva machinalement le bras et pointa son arme vers celui qui voulait le tuer. Gail, inquiet pour la vie de Kirk, se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber et ainsi le mettre à l'abri derrière un des containers, mais le scientifique eut toutefois le temps d'appuyer sur la détente. Il entendit le Sniper hurler mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en réjouir car au cours de sa chute, sa tête se cogna violemment contre le container censé le protéger. De plus, Gail l'écrasait à tel point qu'il était dans l'incapacité de respirer. Il sentit que l'agent secret lui ôtait son arme, mais ne put réagir, étant à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Il vit le container disparaître peu à peu sous une nuée de petits points jaunes tandis que la douleur au niveau de son crâne ne cessait de s'amplifiait. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux de dépit. Pourquoi donc avait-il attendu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré sur Gail dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? D'un autre côté, s'il l'avait fait, il n'y aurait eu personne pour le jeter à terre et le Sniper l'aurait certainement tué la seconde d'après...

Oui, exactement. Tout cela était la faute de ce connard de Sniper. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer - et non à prier car Dieu était la dernière chose en laquelle il croyait - que la balle qu'il avait tirée avant que cet imbécile d'agent secret ne l'ait fait tomber, lui avait explosé la tête et que maintenant il ne restait plus de sa cervelle qu'une bouillie dégoûtante. Ce serait bien fait pour lui...

  
Kirk était décidément dans les vapes. Gail abandonna l'idée de le réanimer - la mission passait peut-être avant tout, mais il y avait des limites quand même, surtout que le fait que le Prof l'eût traité d'homosexuel l'avait profondément blessé - et essaya plutôt de savoir si le tireur embusqué était toujours vivant. Il espérait que c'était le cas, car il tenait à connaître son mobile. Quel intérêt avait-il à vouloir éliminer le chef du projet de la Tri-Energie ?

Gail commença par placer ses mains sous les aisselles d'Edward puis le traîna jusqu'au fond de la salle, avant de prendre son pouls afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Le choc que le Prof avait subi à la tête allait peut-être entraîner des liaisons internes...

L'agent secret le laissa allongé sur le sol puis entreprit d'aller discrètement jusqu'au container sur lequel se trouvait - en principe - le sniper. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que ce dernier n'y était apparemment plus. Il était donc toujours vivant !

L'esprit alerte et l'index sur la détente de sa mitrailleuse, Gail avança prudemment entre les containers. Tout à coup, il aperçut, adossé à un mur, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux coupés court, habillé d'une blouse identique à celle de Kirk. Un chercheur, donc. Sa manche droite était tachée de rouge au niveau de l'épaule et son sang imbibait peu à peu le tissu. Il avait posé son PSG1 contre le container le plus proche, et dès qu'il remarqua la présence de l'agent, il esquissa un mouvement pour le ramasser mais Gail fut plus rapide que lui. Il pointa immédiatement son arme dans sa direction. Une haine indicible brilla au fond des yeux verts du chercheur et il le fixa d'un air indigné.

"Pourquoi l'avoir protégé ?" demanda-t-il finalement après avoir détaillé Gail des pieds à la tête. "Ce type, c'est un idiot fini, un taré à foutre dans un asile psychiatrique... Il mérite pas de vivre, vu que de toutes façons, il serait prêt à tuer tout le monde pour les beaux yeux de ses expériences de merde..."

Il se tut un instant, puis continua, les yeux brillants : "Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ? Il savait que cette expérience allait mal se passer... Et même, je pense qu'il a fait exprès de pousser le générateur Tri-Energétique à son maximum !... A cause de ses conneries, y a eu tous mes collègues qui sont morts ! Je jure que je le tuerai, quitte à y laisser ma peau !..."

Gail entendit soudain une détonation derrière lui, puis vit avec stupeur le chercheur s'écrouler, une balle au milieu du front. Il se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver en face du Dr Kirk, son pistolet à la main, le canon de l'arme toujours pointé vers le cadavre du jeune roux.

"Tu avais raison, pauvre type : quitte à y laisser ta peau... Quant à toi, tu fais exprès d'être aussi bête ? A quoi ça rime de prendre mon flingue si c'est pour le poser à quelques mètres de moi ? Ou alors tu croyais que j'étais... mort ?"

Il déplaça son bras vers la gauche, visant Gail :  
"Je ne vais pas commettre la même erreur deux fois de suite."

Il commençait à replier son doigt sur la détente lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid du métal d'un revolver contre sa tempe.

"Eh si, tu viens de la refaire, ton erreur !" s'exclama une voix masculine à côté de lui. "Allez, donne-moi ça, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde."

Edward observa Rick du coin de l'œil puis reporta son attention sur Gail qui s'approchait d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" demanda celui-ci sur un ton nettement plus agressif que celui de son coéquipier. "Donne-lui ton flingue."

Kirk baissa lentement le bras mais n'obéit pas. Perdant patience, Gail pointa son arme vers lui.

"Donne-lui ça," articula-t-il lentement. "Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois."

Le scientifique le défia du regard pendant une dizaine de secondes, incrédule. Gail finit par tirer, en visant toutefois un point assez éloigné de sa vraie cible. La balle siffla aux oreilles de Kirk, le faisant tressaillir. Pourtant, il se refusait toujours à devoir se plier aux exigences de deux "ploucs".

Gail le dévisagea un instant, puis ordonna à Rick :  
"Tire-lui dessus.  
- Quoi ?" demanda l'autre, interloqué. "Mais... Mais quel intérêt de...  
- Tire-lui dessus, et tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de gaspiller mes munitions."

Edward entendit Rick armer son revolver. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut les veines.

"Ca va," lança-t-il aussitôt avant de lâcher son pistolet qui atterrit à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures.

"Voilà qui est mieux," constata Gail en ramassant l'arme.

Irrité, le Prof baissa légèrement la tête en essayant de se calmer. Quelques mèches blondes tombèrent sur ses yeux, mais Rick, sans raison apparente, les repoussa du bout des doigts. Kirk se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda, un peu étonné. Sa surprise céda toutefois rapidement place à une expression de dégoût qu'il ne cacha point. De plus, Rick avait l'air anormalement abasourdi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Doc' ? Ne reste pas planté là, avance, et montre gentiment le chemin à Rick..." intervint Gail, avant de le pousser pour l'obliger à obéir. "Et pas de conneries, cette fois..."

Il reporta son attention sur son collègue :  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi aussi ? C'est pas le moment de dormir.  
- Je..." bégaya Rick. "J'ai cru que c'était une fille..."

Gail fronça les sourcils, puis se donna un temps de réflexion au cours duquel il analysa la physionomie du scientifique qui ne broncha pas.

"Une fille ? Tu te moques de moi ? On voit bien que c'est un mec." Il s'arrêta, puis reprit : "Tu m'as l'air louche, des fois..."

Vexé, Rick voulut se défendre mais Gail l'interrompit :  
"On causera de tes imbécillités un autre jour, tu veux ? Pour le moment, conduis le Prof à l'héliport, Regina est partie appeler l'hélico..."

Sur ce, l'agent secret poussa la double-porte de bois et disparut.

Après son départ, Rick, un peu confus, s'approcha de Kirk et lui proposa, gêné par le sourire moqueur du chercheur :  
"On... On y va ?"

  
FIN

* * *

Dernières notes :  
Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué (et puis j'arrête pas de le répéter sur le forum), mais je tiens quand même à le dire : mon personnage préféré de tous les Dino Crisis (enfin, il n'y en a que 2) est... le Docteur Kirk. Je sais pas, mais non seulement il est mignon (vous pouvez pas dire le contraire !) mais en plus, il a une personnalité bien à part. Vous devez me trouver bizarre, mais après tout, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas... (c'est qui a dit ça au fait ?) Enfin je ne suis pas tapée de lui (y manqu'rait plu qu'ça !), mais je l'aime bien.

Une dernière chose : le titre, c'est juste que je trouvais rien d'autre à mettre alors... (ben ouais, c'est difficile de trouver un titre adéquat, les écrivains en savent quelque chose !)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !


End file.
